The Beauty of Feet
by JAL15
Summary: An arousing tale that i decided to make as i notice there are not many foot fetish related stories on this site.


Negi was somewhat frightened by the prospect of having to meet with Evangeline for training on a full moon. Nevertheless he was prepared to meet her in her abode. when he got to her house he was greeted by Chachamaru, who informed him that she was waiting inside her resort in a bottle. Negi proceeded to enter only to not find her waiting. he looked around a bit until he found her in one of the sleeping quarters ... clothed only in a translucent night gown.

"M-Master" said the confused boy,"did you not bring me here to train?"Negi said while trying not to look at her slender legs and petite delicate looking bare feet as she stared at him cross legged. With a sigh Evangeline said to Negi "Boy, if you're going to stare at least try to be subtle about it." Negi's face immediately turned red with embarrassment "S-Sorry master i didn't mean any disrespect!" Evangeline chuckled a bit and said "Boy the reason I wished for you to come here and see me in this state of dress was because i have noticed for a while now that you've been stealing glances at my body for a while now haven't you?"

"I can't apologize enough master please forgive me!" said Negi. "Relax Boy i'm not really angry about it, as a matter of fact i'm a bit flattered that my feet have caught the attention of your young and budding sexuality." Evangeline's statement flustered the boy even more and he was starting to grow erect. " What do you mean?" he asked."what i mean is that i will help you to relieve your pent up sexual tension." the vampire said with a grin."You can start by giving me a foot massage." Evangeline said as she held her foot out from the bed on which she was sitting.

Without a word Negi began to rub and massage Evangeline's soft exquisite bare foot."Mmmmhhhh you're good at this for somebody without experience." said Evangeline who at the moment was blissful from the massage."I'm glad that you think so master." Negi said as he rubbed her feet and stared at them as he did so. After a short time his urges took hold of him and he began to kiss and lick her feet and intake their beautiful fragrance. They smelled like a strangely arousing mixture of natural aroma and body wash. Evangeline was feeling fantastically aroused as he licked her sole and suckled on her tiny toes."Boy stop for a moment and take your clothes off."She ordered.

The young mage did exactly as he was told and removed all of his clothing."what now master?"he asked. "Now boy i will give you a pleasure no man has ever felt and that i'm sure you have dreamed about." said Evangeline. She ordered him to lay on the large bed which he did immediately. she then proceeded to stand up on the bed and start lightly touching his semi hard cock with the sole of her bare foot. at the touch of her bare feet on his dick he quickly became hard as a rock.

She then started to rub with a bit more force and tease with her toes. She then sat down to get down to his level and use both feet. She started off slow but gained more vigor as she rubbed back and forth with her delicate yet strong feet. Soon the young man started to lose control. "M-Master i can't hold it in any longer it feels so good!" said the mage."that's perfectly alright with me boy, go ahead and release!". He moaned as he came, his semen spurting onto her feet and legs as he was entranced with pleasure.

"Thank you master that was wonderful." Evangeline then noticed that he was already getting hard again."That's certainly surprising boy, would you like to continue?"She said with a grin. He nodded and she proceeded to start rubbing his member with her hands before taking it into mouth. Negi was soon moaning from the sensation of her mouth around his hard cock. She played with his balls with her fingers as she swirled her tongue around his dick. It was not soon before he climaxed in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop.

"Unbelievable it's hard again already!" said the vampire."W-well I suppose we could move on to actual penetration."said Evangeline."Really master!?"Negi asked."Indeed boy." said the vampire. She then bent over and told Negi to slowly penetrate her asshole which he gladly did. When it went completely in she instructed him to start thrusting slowly. After a while he started thrusting harder as he was engulfed in her tightness. Soon the pressure built and Evangeline cried out in ecstasy, her ass clenching around his cock pushing him over the limit.

Surprisingly he was still hard so they decided to make love once more this time her pussy being the target. Negi slowly went inside her moist folds and broke her hymen causing her to bleed. After giving her a moment to get over the pain he started thrusting slowly and started gaining speed as he approached climax."Master where should I cum we're not wearing condoms." Negi said as the pressure built."I want you to cum inside me." said Evangeline as she too approached orgasm. Finally Negi released his essence into her folds as she too climaxed and screamed in ecstasy. They rested in her bed for a while as she felt his warmth inside her.

Suddenly Chachamaru walked in to check where thy were as she had not seen them in several hours. She was surprised to see them in bed together embracing. When they noticed Negi getting hard again they decided to have a threesome. From that day onward every time Negi trained with Evangeline they took a break and he enjoyed the beauty of two feet every single day along with other activities, and eventually convince Asuna to join in the fun as well.


End file.
